You're so special
by CoNnY-B
Summary: ONE SHOT. Vulevo a subir este fic por problemas técnicos que adentro explico. Ron suele olvidar la realidad y entrar en un estado de pensamiento profundo. ¿Por qué? Averígualo aquí. [R&Hr]


**15/09/04**: Bien, vuelvo a publicar esto porque _cierta palabra_ del título original del capítulo (que aquí no lo voy a cambiar) no era aceptable para un fic hacia _público en general_, así que cambié el título y es lo _único_ que cambio, el fic esta intacto, tal como lo había publicado la primera vez. Para que vean: por hacer eso me quitaron el upload a por _una semana_, lo que no es nada agradable u.u

****

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Hola! Aquí reportándome una vez más… Este one-shot va dedicado a mi cyberamiguita Vale, por ser la tipa más molestosa del mundo, y porque no me va a dejar en paz hasta que vea esto publicado xD…

Aquí va! Es un R/Hr Y si les gusta dejen un review que siempre será bien recibido…

You're so fucking special

Canción de fondo: Creep, de Radiohead

La noche cayó suavemente sobre los alrededores del castillo, como una pluma que baja hacia el suelo. Ron Weasley, un pelirrojo que todos conocemos, estaba en la sala común, mirando el anochecer por una ventana, pensando. ¿Pensando en qué? Eran demasiadas las respuestas como para elegir una, pero ahí estaba la más importante.

Hermione Granger.

Porque no era cualquier chica, porque era su mejor amiga, su única amiga quizás. Porque no era la persona más sensata del mundo aunque ella quisiese hacer pensar a todos lo contrario, pero el sabía perfectamente que no era así. Y eso le gustaba. Mucho. Y hace poco se había dado cuenta de algo: ella no sólo le gustaba, él la amaba de verdad. ¿Cómo? No tenía idea, pero no sabía como afrontar eso… el único hecho de pensarlo así le hacía sentir vergüenza de si mismo. ¿Por qué? Porque era demasiado tímido, incluso consigo mismo, para admitirlo, aunque ya no lo pudiese negar.

- ¿Estas despierto amigo? - Ese era Harry, invadiendo inoportunamente este espacio de reflexión personal.

Ron se volteó bruscamente y, sí, a pocos metros de él se hallaba su amigo, mirándolo entre preocupado y divertido.

- ¿Qué pasa? Nunca te había visto… tan fuera de este mundo -

Solito se rió de su propio comentario, porque Ron no le hizo demasiado caso, y al contrario, frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Y qué tanto con eso? ¿Te parece mal? -

- Vaya, estamos sensibles hoy…-

- Cállate, Potter, o te quito unos cuantos puntos por molestar a un prefecto - Ron se fue a sentar a una de las mesas de estudio, y Harry se sentó a su lado.

- Seguuuro, y no vamos a ganar la copa de las casas este año por tu culpa, ¿Qué te parece? -

- Me parece que toda la culpa va a ser tuya -

- A no ser que gracias a mi - Marcó la última palabra. - …ganemos muuuchos puntos por el quidditch -

- Harry pareces vaca, no alargues tanto las "u", además si ganamos el quidditch va a ser sólo por mi - Dijo Ron haciendo un gesto de autosuficiencia con la mano.

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? - Harry le pegó con un libro en la cabeza.

- ¡Harry, no estropees ese libro! - Era una voz femenina.

Los dos se voltearon hacia Hermione, que acababa de llegar hacia ellos e iba cargada de libros, los que depositó sobre la mesa, y luego miró hacia la ventana por donde entró una ráfaga de viento y ella la fue a cerrar.

- Cómo se nota que ya estamos en otoño… -

- Esperemos no esté así para el primer partido de quidditch - Comentó Harry.

- Espero que ustedes comiencen de una vez con la redacción para Snape, porque es bastante larga - Hermione miró a Ron, pero al notar que no dijo nada, continuó hablando. - Yo tengo que hacer unas dos más, una de Aritmancia y otra de Astronomía -

- ¿Aritmancia, Astronomía? ¿Qué rayos se supone que vas a estudiar, Hermione? -

- Pronto lo sabrás… -

- ¡No has dicho nada en todo el verano! -

- Y no voy a arruinar la sorpresa ahora -

- Por lo menos tienes casi las mismas asignaturas que nosotros, así que me puedo hacer una idea - Se detuvo y subió la voz. - Y quizás Ron también podría hacerse una idea si hubiese estado prestando atención a nuestra conversación. Hola Ron -

Harry le pasó la mano por delante de los ojos de Ron, quien se sonrojó haciendo que Hermione se riera.

¿Qué rayos había estado haciendo? No escuchó la conversación es absoluto, eso estaba claro. Ahora saber por qué era un poquito complicado, o tal vez no tanto. Estaba pensando en ella otra vez, mientras la miraba embelesado, como en cámara lenta. No tenía el control de su cerebro, éste lo llevaba a subconscientes en los momentos más inesperados, haciéndolo olvidar la realidad. ¿O sólo era Hermione quién provocaba eso?

- No es gracioso, Harry - Dijo, simulando enojarse.

- Anda alterable esta noche - Le susurró Harry a Hermione, haciendo que ésta se riera de nuevo.

- Te escuché imbécil, y no, no ando alterable -

Sonó el cucú del reloj de pared que había en la sala común, haciendo que todos miraran hacia él y Hermione y unos cuantos estudiantes más se sobresaltaran.

- En cinco minutos hay reunión mensual de prefectos, ¡lo había olvidado por completo! ¡Ron, vamos a llegar tarde! -

Sin que el pelirrojo pudiera responder, lo tomó por el brazo y lo llevó hacia la salida de la sala común, dónde los prefectos de séptimo y quinto salieron con ellos hacia la sala de reuniones. Caminaron rápidamente sin dirigirse la palabra todo el camino hacia la susodicha sala, a la cual entraron y ya que sólo faltaban los Gryffindors comenzó la reunión.

Aún así, y a pesar de la extendida charla de los profesores y algunos prefectos, Ron parecía consumido nuevamente en sus pensamientos, pero al menos ahora ya estaban esclareciendo. No se iba a aguantar más tiempo con ese sentimiento dentro de su corazón. Tenía que hacérselo saber de alguna manera a Hermione. No quería pensar como, pero tenía que hacerlo, o se arriesgaba a seguir volando entre las nubes cada vez que la veía, o de desvanecerse psicológicamente en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, para pensar en ella. ¿Pero lograría acabar con eso diciéndole que la amaba? ¿Importaba algo siquiera si ella no sentía lo mismo, o algo parecido hacia él? ¿Si se burlaba, se enojaba y no volvía a hablarle nunca más?, o sea, ¿podrían mantener la amistad de siempre? Él pensaba que no. Nada sería lo mismo.

La miró, y una vez que la miraba, no podía separar su vista de ella. Incluso si ella le devolviese la mirada. ¿Qué importaba si lo notaba viéndola? Tarde o temprano se tendría que dar cuenta, si es que ya no lo sabía. Quizás sí, pues Hermione podía ser más observadora que cualquiera de las chicas del colegio. Ella podía ser cualquier cosa más que cualquier chica del colegio. Porque para él era perfecta, aunque siempre se pelearan, aunque siempre le estuviera reprochando esto y aquello, él sabía que sólo lo hacía para llamar su atención, inconscientemente. Recordó miles de veces, situaciones, aventuras, todo lo que había compartido con ella, y luego cómo, cuándo y dónde le podía decir, hasta que fue interrumpido. Por ella misma.

- ¿Vamos? -

Volvió de golpe a la realidad. Todos se estaban yendo de la sala de reuniones, los últimos alumnos estaban de pie conversando en las puertas o en el centro de la sala con algunos profesores. Al parecer el era el único que seguía sentado. La castaña lo miraba extrañada.

- ¿Estas bien? Hace rato que estas como… raro… - Se agachó hasta que su cabeza quedó a la altura de la de él.

- No, no es nada - Se puso de pie.

- ¿Seguro? -

Asintió con la cabeza. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta donde había algunos Ravenclaws conversando. Pasaron de ellos y fueron camino a la sala común.

- Y bueno qué te pareció - Dijo ella de repente.

- ¿Qué? -

- La reunión… que… -

- Sí, la reunión… - Ron no sabía que contestar. ¿Cómo decirle qué no había escuchado una palabra desde que entró a esa sala? - Bien, creo… -

- Sabes algo Ron… -

Giró en una esquina, desviándose del camino a la sala común. Ron no entendía nada. Llegaron a un pasillo desierto y sólo iluminado por la luz que entraba por los ventanales.

- He notado que estas demasiado extraño últimamente, y sé que Harry también, pero no llegamos a una conclusión - Dijo titubeante. - ¿Es por algo, la escuela, quizás? Sé que no son problemas familiares, porque hablé con Ginny, claro, pero coincide en que estas muy extraño incluso desde antes del verano -

- O sea que hiciste un completo informe de mis actividades desde julio hasta ahora - Dijo algo enojado.

- Bueno, no exactamente - Dijo Hermione, sonrojándose, pero hablando seriamente. - Nada más me tienes muy preocupada, Ron -

Se hizo un silencio. Ron volvía a pensar. ¿Ella, preocupada por él? ¿No significaba algo que no había notado antes? ¿Y si ahora era el momento perfecto para… decírselo?

- Hay algo que me gustaría que sepas - Dijo él, con una seguridad que no sabía de donde venía.

- ¿Sí? - Le brillaron los ojos.

- Si hay algo en lo que estoy seguro en mi vida… es… que… - Tomó aire. - Tú me gustas mucho Hermione… -

A ella le costó un poco reaccionar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lo acontecido, se puso toda roja y miró hacia el suelo, pero no emitió palabra alguna. El chico Weasley lo notó.

- Sólo quería que lo supieras, para liberarme de un peso, tal vez - Ella seguía sin decir nada, así que continuó. - Y entiendo que quizás tú no sientas lo mismo, pero da igual porque creo que deberíamos, y podemos, seguir siendo amigos, ¿no? -

- Espera… - Musitó Granger, saliendo de su trance. - Yo… sí… - Parecía temblar de arriba abajo. - Yo no he dicho que no sienta lo mismo… pero… -

- ¿Pero? -

- Pero yo igual… o sea, tú igual… me gustas… ¿entiendes? Y… mucho… también… -

Ron sonrió a la vez que se sonrojaba. Realmente no se esperaba esto. ¡Ella, nerviosa! Y menos gracias a él, a lo que le había dicho. Y en un impulso inesperado, la abrazó. Y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

- ¿Entonces… - Dijo casi en un susurro. - …quieres ser mi novia? -

- No sé… tengo que pensarlo - Dijo poniendo un tono de voz serio. Ron puso cara de susto, la que luego desapareció cuando ella volvió a hablar. - Sí, si quiero… -

Y fusionaron sus labios en un beso, el beso que sería inicio de todo, el beso que buscaba demostrar cuánto podían llegar a quererse.

****

FIN

Hasta la vista!!! No olviden su review! xD


End file.
